Snack foods such as potato chips, corn chips, caramel corn, marshmallows and other moisture sensitive foods are conventionally stored in waxed paper bags or pouches of foil or heat sealed thermoplastic films and in their initial unopened condition the packages are effective in sealing the contents against destructive reaction with moisture in the air. By way of example, when potato chips and corn chips gain about 2% additional moisture by weight from the atmosphere, the resulting product is unappetizing and the flavor and texture deteriorate quickly. The product not only becomes soft, it becomes stale to the taste in a relatively short period of time.
Products have appeared on the market to reclose snack packages after they are opened and they include clothes pins, elongated clamps, metal reinforced "twist-ties" and resealable adhesive strips which serve as the initial seal on the package. The result is a success to a greater or lesser degree depending upon the aesthetics of the user. However, none of the aforementioned suggested solutions has been universally accepted and it is believed that the reason is the inconvenience to the customer or the expense to the manufacturer or both. Accordingly, this invention is designed to be universally acceptable to the consuming public because of the convenience provided to the user and to the manufacturer because of the lack of change in the manufacturing process and the minimal additional cost to employ a resealable feature on each and every package.